Manovan Marrowsteel
Manovan Marrowsteel is a Forsaken warlock. He is a wanted terrorist and known as the Lord of Bloodstones. Biography Humanity Raised in Lordaeron at his family’s mansion. In his youth he was very jealous of his cousin Dunbaton who had been adopted as a paladin within the Order of the Silver Hand. Manovan was a rich noble who seldom left his family’s grounds. He lived with his parents and his younger sister, Cianghella. His cousin was fighting alongside Arthas in Northrend and Cianghella worked as a maid in a farm in Corin’s Crossing. When the Scourge reached Lordaeron, Manovan managed to escape alive by leaving his family behind. He moved to Southshore where he took a carpenting job until Theramore was built and he decided to seek new luck there. While in Theramore, he sought out Jaina Proudmoore and requested to join the remaining paladin order. He got sent to Northshire Abbey in Elwynn Forest to start his training. He joined a band of mercenaries from Theramore and grew stronger as a soldier of the Alliance. But because of conflicts within the leadership, he moved to Stormwind City where he lived as a wandering mercenary and joined the Stormwind Militia. It was during a mission in Tirisfal Glades where Manovan got killed by Forsaken. His remains were brought back home and cremated. The Militia threw the ashes into the wind from a cliff in Elwynn Forest. Resurrection The Forsaken apotechary, Putress, managed to seal the essence of the ashes (as an experiment) within the heart of a dead Kirin Tor wizard. The body was that of Eligor Silver from Alterac Mountains, a human adept who had served the high elf arcanists of the Moonflower clan during the fall of Quel’thalas. Manovan awoke in Deathknell with his new body and Eligor’s voice tormenting his mind. Manovan later got addicted to bloodstones as he had researched the stone and knew that it would empower his newfound talents. The bloodstones made him schitzophrenic and eventually made him loose more and more control of his body to Eligor Silver. He formed a guild of minions called Bloodstone Order and forced his men to harvest bloodstones to him as nothing more than mere slaves. In return he had promised them power, but instead used them for experiments while researching the ore. He got a place among the higher hierarchy of the Horde and got many enemies who wanted him dead. He had to eventually abandon his order and flee to Drywhisker Gorge where he sealed himself with his bloodstones for three months. Three months later he broke the seal and returned to the capitals of the Horde. He found out about the blood elves allegiance to the Horde and went to Silvermoon City to offer his services to the blood elf leaders. They told him that they would accept his offer if he gave them full access to the bloodstones in Drywhisker Gorge as a means to satisfy their addiction to magic. Manovan declined and got banished from the blood elf lands. On his way out from Quel’thalas, he met Ewah Bloodmoon who was the successor of the Moonflower Clan. Eligor Silver who was a loyal servant to that clan manipulated Manovan to work for them as a minion to a master with attempts to bring down the Horde hierarchy and raise the status of the blood elves of the Bloodmoon Clan. The Horde banished him to Outland where he tried to find Illidan and offer his services. However, he quickly realized that he would be killed with the slightest attempt. As Manovan flew over Shadowmoon Valley, a huge bewinged creature knocked him off his windrider and left him unconscious for two months time. He woke up with visions of Eligor Silver’s soul breaking out from his prison in Manovan’s body. He was now alone but felt mentally and physically refreshed. Something had happened to him while he was out cold. Something which changed him forever. The blessing For many days after Manovan woke up he noticed shady beasts watching him from the sky. He lived for some time with the bums in Shattrath's lower city and fed on its population to satisfy his hunger for souls. Eventually the day came when the paranoia got ahold of him and he stalked the stalkers back to their lair. He met Plaguewing and her minions, an exiled branch of the Netherwings. Plaguewing told Manovan how she had saved him from the ghost within and that he was now bound to her will. Since he could no longer feel the Bloodmoon Clan's presence, he obediently set up his laboratory at Plaguewing's lair where he continued his research. Meanwhile in Azeroth, both the Bloodmoon Clan and Manovan's cousin Dunbaton was looking for him. Dunbaton to grant him "peace" in death and the clan to once again bind him to their services. Dunbaton was the first to find him in Shadowmoon Valley but he was defeated and had to return to Undercity to rethink his plans. Later, the Bloodmoon Clan made a deal with one of Manovan's current business partners and used him to stab Manovan with a bloodstone fused with demon blood. This act did not only corrupt his body even further, but it unstabled his mind enough for Eligor Silver's soul to almost fully find a way back to host his former body. Unfortunately, this act was only half successful as Manovan managed to remain in control of the body, though yet bound once more to the clan. Still making deals with Plaguewing, Manovan managed to claim a sample of pit lord blood which he gave to the dragon. As a reward, he was given a gift called the Dragon's Claws which grew scales on his hands and arms as well as sharpening his claws. This was an effect which would later come to wear off as Manovan was drawn further and further away from his lab in Outland and back to Azeroth to serve the Bloodmoon Clan and once again terrorize the Horde governments. Manovan agreed to help reaching the secrets and knowledges which the Bloodmoon Clan years earlier had stored in that body of his and construct their desired Bloodwell. In secret he researched means to switch his soul to a new (and hopefully more powerful) body to release himself from his servance to the blood elves and the dragons. Torn between these two masters, he could also feel the corruption of the Burning Legion grow and their calls adding to the schitzophrenia.He made a deal with Grand Apothecary Putress, who had created him, to stop terrorizing the Forsaken and the House of Sylvanas if he would assist the Grand Apothecary in his research - as well as sharing his own bloodstone research to them. He agreed, if only to in silence spy on the Forsaken from the inside. When collecting Scourge samples in the Plaguelands he encountered an old friend from Stormwind Militia; his former commander Dagren. He gladly killed him and took his body with him to the Apothecarium to help in his research. He later decapitated the corpse of Dagren and sent it to Stormwind with a fake note from House of Sylvanas. He hoped to anger the Forsaken, but actually managed to do them a favour as they had longed for a battle with the Stormwind Militia. Fathius of the House did however not tolerate having Manovan working in their Apothecarium and he falsly accused Manovan of new criminal deeds (despite him being innocent of the accusations) and bribed potential witnesses to keep silent or tell made-up stories. This once more exiled Manovan from Undercity with a five hundred gold bounty on his head. With dark rangers hunting him, Manovan fled to the Bloodmoon Clan's mansion in Silvermoon to regenerate and come up with his next moves. The revolution Work in progress... Appearance and Personality Manovan has short, black hair. His eyes has a yellow glow but use to turn red at night, which is a result of his long addiction to bloodstone ore. His body used to be very rotten and “gory” but has started to stitch itself together and become fleshier during his time out cold in Shadowmoon Valley. As human he was lazy and arrogant, and as Forsaken he was unreliable and hostile to both Alliance and Horde. During his undeath he was very schitzophrenic and often suffered from mental fatigue, but the problems are now gone and he is a pure genious, though deeply corrupted by bloodstones and demonic energies. He is a power-hungry sociopath who craves for immortality. Friends and foes Relatives Cianghella Marrowsteel: Manovan's sister. Dunbaton Marrowsteel: Manovan’s cousin who is on a quest to find out why the Light has abandoned him in death. His goal is to kill Manovan to save him from his corruption. Joshua Marrowsteel: Manovan's father. Died during the Third War. His ashes reside in the family tomb. Friends Chewakk Grimtotem: An exile from the Grimtotem tribe who has sworn loyalty to Manovan. He is now the most successful specimen in the bloodstone research. Ewah Bloodmoon: The woman who could control Manovan’s actions and turned him into a servant of her clan. Plaguewing: Manovan's master in Outland. She's beginning to loose her bond to him. Saleos Bloodmoon: A partner in crime. One of the best trackers Manovan knows. Uhrian Bloodmoon: Manovan's leader, whether he wants to follow him or not. Foes Fathius Archnazg Magnark: Leader of the House of Sylvanas and a renowned apothecary. Has proved very bothersome. House of Sylvanas: The Dark Lady's right hand. They are a hindrance he must overcome and have proved dangerous to his goals. Stormwind Militia: It was on duty with them when Manovan first was killed. The sight of them angers him deeply. Comments How far would he go for his Bloodstone Ore if I wouldn't deliver it...would be fun to watch... - Shadowtroll on Manovan Marrowsteel Category:People Category:Forsaken